


Gem of the Desert

by Citygirl18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citygirl18/pseuds/Citygirl18
Summary: Lotor crashes on a primative planet, is greeted well by the locals
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lancelot - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Gem of the Desert

It been quite some time since he's been banished from the galra. Lotor can't say it's particularly great being discarded from even his own people but regardless of all the prejudice he finds it's better than being at his father's side. 

He wasn't the type to just accept this as his fate and has spent several decades preparing for his eventual revenge. Hopefully it would put an end to the cruelty of his father's reign. 

Along his travels he's met several other halfbreeds like him and since his time with them the journey across the stars has become bearable. Currently he's on a solo mission to investigate a location that has been detected to have an odd level of quintessence making the slightest spike on his radar. It's nothing galra troops or the witch would take a second look at, but odd enough for this planet he'd think it be worth a look. From there he was to go visit the now thriving altean colony and then return to his generals at their current hideout.

It was to be nothing more than a simple mission. Gather information, maybe supplies, check up on the Alteans and go home. But unfortunately for him unforseen issues would delay his plan.

As he was landing part of his engine began to act up making the entry onto the planets atmosphere difficult as the ship began to free fall a bit. As the ship picked up speed he used what little control remained to attempt to lessen this. Unfortunately as he made it closer to land his ship got caught in a sand storm and crashed into the sand. He hit his head on entry and ended up passing out.

Several hours later he awoke to find a decent part of his ship buried in the sand. Fortunately most systems still seemed to be operable meaning it shouldn't be too hard to have the ship airborne again. Looking over the ships internal diagnostic system the engine had somehow been drained of its quintessence. It was an odd and bothersome discovery as it meant for the time being he was stranded. He could try to redirect some of the energy in that direction but he couldn't get the ship to respond. He was in a somewhat decent sized two man ship but that also meant if he wanted access to the engine to preform a proper investigation he would eventually need to dig out the ship. Deciding on needing some air he opened up the window hatch to the ship and climbed out. He was at least fortunate enough to not be completely buried as only bits of sand that dusted the top of his ship trickled in. Jumping out he wanted to almost groan at how well burried the lower half of the ship was. Looking about he found that there was nothing but sand and barren mountains for as far as the eye could see. 

With a sigh of annoyance he hopped back into the ship and tried to see if he could get the communicator to work. After trying to tinker with it a bit the ships communicator wasn't functioning. Upon closer investigation he noticed that it too wasn't receiving any power. He always planned ahead for moments like this and took out a hand held communicator but the signal was rather weak.

In his attempts to garnish better communication he noticed in the distance something moving in the sand. As the figures got closer he noticed it was the native species riding what seemed to be an odd animal of sorts. It would seem he had no choice but to engage with them as he grabbed a few concealed weapons. He hoped not to cause trouble with them but from his experience less developed species tended to favor violence as a first resort. He made a final attempt to contact his generals but the signal was still too weak. He turned on the homing device in the ship that would allow his generals to pick up on his location if they managed to pick up his call.

Regardless Axca knew to expect a call from him before heading to the colony. He informed her he hadn't planned on staying on the planet long and was wise enough to know when to investigate herself. He had faith that they'd call him or at the very least pinpoint his ships location. As he took the finishing precautions to leave his ship he stepped out again and closed the hatch. After a few minutes the natives were close enough that they could easily see he was otherworldly. Sitting on top of his ship he idly watched as they approached him cautiously. They looked at him with uncertainty until one of them came up to him and spoke. 

"Who are you? Were do you hail from?" 

This species has clearly never experienced very much interaction with the rest of the universe it would seem. 

"My name is Prince Lotor and I hail from the Galra Empire and mean you no harm." 

They were clearly taken a back muttering between themselves. Suddenly the leader came forth and bowed to him! 

"Oh great Sky God we are so pleased that you have come to grace us with your presents and show us mercy on Earth! We feared you'd been angered but now we see what's transpired was to make way for your return! We live to serve!" 

As he finished the rest of the group was surrounding his ship chanting glee and praise. He was surprised at first but decided this could work in his favor if he went along with it. He wasn't so bold as to take credit for being their God but he also wasn't about to correct them. He was just bidding his time till he could get in touch with his generals. 

"Enough! Though I admire the praise I need assistance from you all!" 

"Anything! we are at your beck and call" 

"This ship is how I arrived from the stars but unfortunately it seems the sand storm has buried it. Help me dig it up." no sooner than when he finished giving the order the people began to help dig up the ship. The were all clearly amazed by the ship and their expressions along with their attire led him to wonder how primative they truly were. Maybe he would be able to help them advance and secure this as another planet he and his generals can garnish supplies from? Putting those thoughts aside for now he too started to sweep away the sand but one of the people stopped him. 

" My lord why are you sullying your hands? " A rather tall woman asked. 

" Its my ship, do you question why I'd like to help remove it from the sand." The woman didn't seem to know what to say as confusion danced across her face. Another woman placed a hand by her shoulder and spoke for her. 

" Forgive her my lord but in the stories of our Sky God there was nothing to indicate you'd engage in such a menial task. Do you not believe us capable to properly serve?" her voice carried suspicion as did her expression unlike that of one of the smaller, and likely younger, men of their group. 

" Oh no! Does the Sky God not find us compitent enough to serve! I- forgive our discressions my lord once we are finished I will personally light the fire and burn away my imperfection from your kingdom!" The rest of people in the group minus the suspicious woman began to proclaim that they do the same to which Lotor decided to quickly interviene. 

" Enough! No one is to burn themselves once we arrive to the kingdom! I merely wanted the ship out of the sand! If you are so fearful I find you unworthy than hurry along and dislodge it, I will not aid you." This seemed to work to both relieve and worry them as they all began to make quick work digging it up. The suspicious one from earlier gave him a sharp look for a moment before continuing to help. In no time at all his ship was out of the sand and they were ready to head off. They set up an odd contraption made of wood and sterdy cloths. It wasn't the most practical thing in regards to minimizing any further damage to his ship but it was likely the only way to ensure they could move it away before another sand storm arose.

Traveling to this kingdom of theirs he quickly noted that it was impressive. The structure of the buildings didn't appear to be at their top condition. Based on their design, at their peak they would have been something to marvel. People quickly began to crowd the streets and chant their praise. He received many puzzled and curious looks but each one was followed by a bright smile or utter disbelief. His ship was moved from the pavement to a carrier of sorts and they then traveled up the castle stairs. He felt pity for the men and women carrying him and his ship but he was impressed by their resolve. Suddenly they entered the castle and it was in that instant he knew why they assumed him their God. On a large shrine there was a being depicted with lavender skin and silver hair.

Quickly he let himself be escorted to a separate room as his ship was taken presumably to an empty room. They gave him clothes that looked similar to that of their god and helped clean all the sand off of him. It was admittedly odd and a bit invasive the way they insisted on cleaning him up but this wouldn't be the first planet with customs like this for figures of noble authority that he's visited. Once dressed in their gods attire he couldn't deny it felt odd looking into the mirror and wearing so little. Granted the climate of the dessert was hot enough to reason this but as someone use to so much armor it felt like a second skin was just removed. 

Soon enough he was brought forth in front of a large crowd of people. They couldn't see him yet from where he stood but he knew they would soon. 

"My people! The time has come, in our hour of need our God has arrived!" 

Said the man who he presumed to be their leader as he gestured to him. The crowd went absolutely wild the second they saw his resemblance to their God. He noticed many disbelieving looks and even a few of disdain among the crowd of otherwise happy and relieved faces. 

"My lord what name shall we call you while you reside on the mortal realm?"

"I... Lotor , is my given name from the beyond the stars where I reside. You may have the privilege to refer to me by my true name."

It wasn't a total lie, these people are clearly primitive. He bares a striking resemblance to their god so as long as he plays along he won't have to worry about them turning on him. They clearly haven't had much interaction with other planets if they don't recognize a galran. They may have had contact with some Martians at one point base on the structure of some of their buildings. It would make sense if they had since the species once lived in this part of the galaxy, they might even be from the same solar system for all he knew.

Regardless he's sure he'll be able to keep his facade going for some time.

"My Lord, we are honored that you bless us with you're god given name. And in honor of you're arrival weave prepared the offerings"

He said as he gestured at the people coming up the many stairs. Jewelry and Food seemed to be the bulk of what they carried. He could tell this species seemed to favor gold quite a bit. It had no real value out in space here it was their treasure. Before he knew it a grand feast was being held in his honor.

Lotor normally didn't like being the center of attention since it normally meant he'd be dodging another bounty hunter or rebel of some sort trying to snuff him out. Yet here he was biding his time idly. 

At night he'd try again to contact his generals but for now he's humoring this species. A quick glance at everything told him there was nothing that should be causing the spike in quintessence but he'd have to look into it more. Whatever the source was did hail from this region but it likely wasn't anything new the people here were doing. This species was far more primitive than he initially thought. Some species he's encountered before had a liking to living off of or being more in tune with their land but they normally had something in the wake of communication or general advancements. This planet had nothing of the sorts and the people here valued glimmering stones. He didn't look down on them but it was evident that at best this place could only serve as a hide out of the need were to arise. There were other parts of the planet he could probably scavenge resources from but he'd have to fix his ship first.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when the dancers burst into the room. The crowd went wild as a storm of beautiful people came in preforming in synchronized rhythm. 

His eyes were drawn not to lead dancer but the one just at their right hand. He couldn't help but follow each step they took as their hips swayed from side to side with glistening jewels dangling at his side. 

The king took note and laughed 

"Has she caught you're eye? She's the star performer of the traveling group. I could arrange-"

"Oh nothing like that, it's actually the skill of the one to her side that impresses me at the moment." He cut the man off as he went back to enjoying the performance. His tan skin completamented the blue jewels that adorned him and his brown hair reminded him of this chocolate that was being fed to him. He couldn't stop looking at the performance. 

The dancers made their exist for the evening. By the end of the night he'd forgotten about them for the most part as He did his best to learn more about the god he'd been impersonating.

The sky God was meant to be all knowing and wise, which he was certain he could pull off. Skin like the setting sky and larger than any normal man. He was meant to be a merciless god if angered and would "burn the unfit in the suns flames". Though he had no intention of killing anyone based on what he saw earlier many would be more than willing to burn themselves alive if they did not meet his standards, he at least knew to be careful of this now. 

When the festivities ended he was escorted by the king to the Godly Chambers. Admittedly it was a pleasantly comfortable looking room.

"I hope everything is to you're liking my lord. We've prepared everything from food, luxury, and company! If anything is not to your pleasure please let me know "

"This should be fine you are relieved for the evening." Lotor said as he all but rushed the king out. He had no intention of waiting any longer to contact his generals. Just as he was about to pull out the communicator he was startled by the loud bark of the animals in the room. A pair of dogs if he remembered correctly. This planet had a fondness for these creatures but he was in no mood. He shooed them out to the balcony and closed the entrance. With a sigh he hoped that was all the company the king had left. He knew cats were something else popular here but he had no interest in trying to catch one.

Luck did not seem to entirely favor him that night as his retreat to the bedding revealed behind the decorative curtains the dancer he'd been admiring earlier during the performance. He wasn't in his blue performance attire but rather a very sheer white fabric that looked to delicate to touch. It left little to the imagination but was teasing in nature.

"Hello my lord, I was sent here to keep you company for the night. The king says you favored my dancing "

"I... I must apologize. Yes it's true that your dance was stunning and very much to my liking but I never summoned you like this."

" It's okay, the king has paid for me to serve you. I am no longer a part of the traveling group and will preform for you whenever you desire "

He rolled his eyes, of course they already went that far. He took a quick note ANY sign of pleasure would probably be taken to this extreme. 

" That's is very flattering but I do not require you to dance for me. Your performance was breath taking but for now I just seek to rest" 

"Of course please lay down, I'll tend to you" 

"No that won't be"

"I'm very good my lord, let me relax you." 

Lotor sighed, it's not like he'd even know what the communicator was for or would heard anything incriminating. 

He sat down on the bed as the dancer began massaging his neck. Lotor would be a liar to say he didn't find it pleasant. He'd be an even bigger liar if he hadn't noted the hint of eroticism the hands trailed with. But his focus was on getting the communicator to work. The dancer saw it but remarked nothing about it, curiosity clear on his face. 

He finally got a response which made the dancer jump in suprise. Lotor shooed him from his shoulders but he only went to tending to his feet. Lotor couldn't deny the skill he had with his hands but had to ignore it as Acxa finally made contact. 

"Lotor is everything okay we lost communication for so long" 

"Yes I'm fine, the life on this planet identified me as their God. They are primative so I'll need you all to bring parts to repair my ship." 

"What type of damage just-" he paused as he felt the hand palm at his trousers. He felt heat of embarrassment rise to his face as his length was erect, he hadn't released the massages had stimulated him that well. These cloths did little to hide anything but it seems the dancer took the sight of the erection as a sign to get him off. 

"Lotor?" 

"Oh I nothing, just a minor distraction." He said as he looked that dancer in the face. Of he wasn't aroused before he certainly was now as the beauty worked those talented hands around his length. Part of him wanted to just let him continue but he couldn't deal with a distraction at the moment and motioned for him to stop. He did and Lotor returned to telling Acxa he needed to have the ship recharged and the engine checked. 

"We'll be there by day break"  
"Good, we can finish locating the quintecenss spike once that's settled as well" 

"agreed, signing off" 

And with that he was done or so he thought now the persistent little thing was sucking him off. No sooner did the call end and he went right work back on his buldge. 

He was probably a horrible man for not doing more to stop him this time around but it has been quite some time since he had anyone do this. The beauty wrapped the wet warmth of his mouth around his length with talent to rival his dancing. Sooner than he'd care to admit his release was going down his throat and he was lapping it up in a manner far too erotic for Lotor to dare protest. 

Despite this he was still very erect and there was a look of suprise when the dancer realized even after all that he was still hard. Lotor thought for a moment he even looked a little scared. If he was frightened it didn't show as he climbed on top of him and lowered himself onto the angry bulge.

Lotor was at a loss for words, it was clear he was in pain as he sat upon him but he took him all in one go. He cried out a bit when he reached the end of the hot member. Lotor saw his briefly pained expression and the way he clutched the sheets. He made his move to pull him away but before he could the boy began riding him proper. Instead of pulling him off he wrapped an arm around his waist and let guided his hands away from the sheets and around his neck. 

He hated to think this way but it practically felt like the being was made for this as he kept up the rhythm. Lotor eventually couldn't take it anymore and flipped him onto the covers. Gripping him by his tender hips he trusted into that wet heat offered to him. By morning the poor thing was exhausted and covered in his seed. He felt a bit ashamed for having lost control like that. He cleaned the sleeping boy up as best he could and covered him in the sheets. Dressing himself in his original armor he went out to the balcony as the sun rose and the hum of his generals ships grew closer.


End file.
